


Up Up & Away

by LadyJ_Booknerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJ_Booknerd/pseuds/LadyJ_Booknerd





	Up Up & Away

Pietro and Wanda were strolling around town but they stopped when they heard sobbing coming from the alleyway they just passed by, they both went back and the sobbing grew louder. They both gasped when they saw you, well your feet they were dirty and bleeding. They slowly walked over to but Pietro stopped Wanda careful not to get too close.  
"What do we do, we can't leave her here." asked Wanda.  
They both looked at you, you were curled up in a ball trying to keep yourself warm.  
"We take her with us, she needs help," they both looked over at you again. Pietro started walking slowly towards you.  
You sniffle. "Leave me alone," you whispered tiredly. "Please." you pleaded.  
He kneeled in front of you."We'll help you." he looked over at his twin sister.  
Wanda walked over to you and kneeld next to her brother. "You don't belong here, come with us."  
You looked at them and nodded no. "I don"t know you, you might be one of those people who take people in, and do weird experiments, I've been there and I really don't want to go back to the same thing again." you spoke more tiredly. "I just want to die in peace, no more pain, no more experiments, and no more fighting." you laid your head on the wall.  
The twins looked at each other. they both nodded in agreement.  
"We just want to help you, you might be good for our team. You need warmth and food." spoke Wanda.  
"I don't want to join any team. No more fighting."  
Wanda grabbed your cold hands. "Do you really want to die here, alone in an alleyways. You"ll rot here."  
You laughed. "I've been through worse than this, I don't need the Avengers to help me."  
They both looked shocked. "How do you know that?" they both spoke in sync.  
"We all know, the twins who joined the Avengers to fight Ultron. That is not new, we knew before you joined them. They were going to find you either way and you two were going to join."  
"What do you mean 'We'" asked Wanda.  
You really wanted them to go away but you couldn't use your powers, you were too weak. "Go away, make all the bad things go away, make all of this go away, up up and away the mess that was made." you whispered to yourself. Those same words you told your little sister before you left her in the hiding spot. Every time she got scared she could use those words to make things go away. She's able to teleport herself somewhere safe from everyone and everything. When you went back to get her she was gone but not by teleporting herself. Oh no, she was snatched away from that spot by someone you desperately wanted to kill at this point but you couldn't.  
"Please let us help you." Wanda was looking straight at you.  
You nodded. You were exhausted, sleepy, dirty, and hungry and desperate for warmth. The rain started pouring down and the wind picked up.  
"We should hurry," said Pietro.  
The last thing you remember was them taking you away from the alleyway you called home for a month.


End file.
